


#15

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [14]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#15

for bettina

The thing about days off was, you didn't appreciate them until you didn't have them any more. Between working a solid forty hours a week, plus practicing almost that many - dancing in the warehouse, singing wherever Lou could squeeze you in, and voice lessons with Robin and whoever else showed up - there were precious few hours left to do things like sleep, eat, and personal grooming, never mind actual relaxing.

Today, however, was a day of relaxing. Lynn and Justin had some family obligations they needed to attend and Joey's parents were chomping at the bit to have him home for dinner and some family time. JC said he was going to just chill, which in JC-speak meant 'sleep until time to wake up tomorrow morning'. That left you and Lance.

You wanted to spend some time outside. Spring was well-advanced, and you saw too much of the insides of buildings to want to stay indoors today. Lance was still half-asleep, shoveling eggs in automatically, so when you scrubbed one hand over his head and said cheerfully, "Beach, dude," all he did was nod sleepily.

You had the perfect beach in mind, too.

"South Beach? Miami?" Lance stared out the side window, then turned back to look at you. "Is there a reason we're going to Miami, when there's lots of beaches closer?"

You shrugged and grinned. "Maybe." But you wouldn't say anything else, smacking at his fingers each time he tried to do a sneak-tickle attack. Instead you turned the radio up and the two of you took turns station-surfing, singing along to assorted oldies, current pop hits, and a couple of alternative hits from the indie station you caught out of Miami.

You were glad to finally see signs for South Beach, and both of you wobbled a little when you spilled out of the car in the parking area. Lance's eyes were wide as he watched the couples and groups walking, swimming, goofing off. "Make sure you grab the Frisbee and the blanket," you hollered, popping the trunk to get your small cooler out.

"Dude." His eyes were still wide, and you wondered if it really was possible to drown in someone's eyes. "You brought me-is this a gay beach?" He bit his lip and glanced around, like saying it might bring someone out who shouldn't know you were there.

"Well-gay friendly, anyway. Dunno if there's any such a thing as a gay beach...but, yeah. Thought this might be-" You broke off and hoped you could pass the rising flush off as just the sun, but then Lance's wide-eyed look turned to a goofy grin and he stepped closer...closer...until yeah, you could drown in his eyes. Dark centers, and sparkling green that reminded you of warm spring days, and they were wide and clear and inviting-

His mouth was warm and soft against yours, and you made a sound, surprised, but he tasted as good as you'd spent months imagining. Better, really. You leaned in and opened for him and the tentative kiss became deeper, Lance licking at your lips, then your tongue, tasting you completely.

His cheeks were flushed when you parted, and you didn't even need to see a mirror to know you had the same goofy grin on your face that he had. You licked your lips once, watched him mimic the action. It took everything in you not to lean in and kiss him again. That could wait 'til you got down to the sand and had the blanket spread.

That thought made you quiver inside, and for the first time all day you thought maybe this really was going to be a relaxing idea. You, Lance, and some water and sand and a lot of kisses. Oh, yeah. It didn't get much better than this.

~fin~  
  



End file.
